Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have been constructed with various types of elasticized waistbands and elasticized leg bands or leg cuffs. Such article have also included additional, elasticized containment or barrier flaps at the leg and/or waist sections of the article. Particular article designs have incorporated a stretchable outer cover composed of an elastomeric web material, such as a stretch-bonded laminate which includes a layer of nonwoven fabric. Other conventional designs have included separate elastomeric or nonelastomeric side panel members connected to the lateral side edges of a backsheet or outercover member, and have included fastening systems and fastening tabs connected to the side panels for securing the article on a wearer.
Articles which incorporate conventional barrier flap configurations at their legband and waist sections, however, have exhibited various shortcomings. For example, it has been difficult to maintain the desired operation of the barrier flaps when the articles are being worn. Even when the barrier flaps are constructed of an elastomeric material or otherwise elasticized, it has been difficult to maintain contact between the movable edge of the barrier flap and the wearer's body and has been difficult to reliably hold the flap open for an effective receipt and containment of urine and feces. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved containment structures at the leg and waist regions of the absorbent articles.